


The Mechanics of Self-Care

by Reign_of_Glory



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign_of_Glory/pseuds/Reign_of_Glory
Summary: She heard a small click, and she let out a small laugh as Jane jumped next to her, seemingly apprehensive and giddy at the prospect. While this wasn’t what one might call “breaking and entering”, it was still picking a lock, which was exciting for two women who had been quite the rule-followers. Both women were now shoulder-to-shoulder, and it was safe to say they looked like schoolchildren finding an answer key to a quiz.Except, you know, this was for a good cause.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Platonic Aramour
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	The Mechanics of Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "um what about like cathy is acting out or smth and jane and catalina have to find out what’s up with her?"

Catalina hadn’t seen her goddaughter in what felt like years. 

Now, while she knew that was most certainly an extreme use of hyperbole, as Cathy would have put it, she was also worried. Catalina had five stages of worry, and she was at about a four now. She herself hadn’t got much sleep during the past few days, and it was safe to say she hadn’t been eating normally either. 

How could she have been when it was clear Cathy wasn’t taking care of herself as she should have been? 

It was the fourth evening of Cathy’s disappearance. Really, the five other queens knew she was still in the house; every once in a while Anna, who had the room nearest to Cathy, would hear bits of music coming from the wall next to hers. 

It wasn’t enough for Catalina, however, and the oldest queen soon found herself sitting outside her goddaughter’s door with a plate of Jane’s spaghetti. If there was anything Jane was flawless at doing, it was cooking pasta. Hers always turned out much better than the others’, and Catalina couldn’t help but be a bit jealous. 

_Stop it,_ she chided herself, _Now’s not the time to wallow in the Ravioli Incident. Now is the time to talk to Cathy._ She leaned over, twisting her shoulders, and rapped her knuckles against the white-painted wood that was her goddaughter’s door. “Catherine,” she said softly, hoping she could be heard, “It’s me.” 

Realising that wasn’t the best indicator of her identity to someone who was likely deprived of sleep, Catalina took a deep breath and tried again. “Catalina. Can you come out?” 

There was no response, as there had been for the past few nights. Initially, Kitty had been willing to help Catalina try and bribe Cathy out, but it had been of no avail. Kitty had given up, retiring to her bedroom to do whatever the ground-floor-dwellers did. Catalina would never know, and she was not sure if she wished to. 

“Cathy, please, open it up.” A small note of irritation laced the Spaniard’s tone, and she knocked with more force this time. “I’m not joking around.” _Tap, tap, tap._ Her knuckles produced a rhythm that could be thought of as a base for a song. There was still no response, but as Catalina pressed her ear against the wood, she could hear a noise from within that gave a rhythm. It wasn’t the same sound as joyful laughter; nor was it the Bach she could usually hear coming from inside the room. 

This was a sound she hadn’t heard since the day she’d fallen asleep on a train. She hadn’t expected to hear it from her goddaughter, at least not at… Goodness, it was only five! Had Cathy been sleeping at all? 

Catalina didn’t hear the sound of footsteps until they were barely a metre away, if that. Her head snapped up, and warm amber eyes met soft cerulean ones. “Jane!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing on the second floor?” Catalina’s words were in no way harsh; they were soft as to not wake the (presumably) sleeping Cathy. 

“I…” Jane faltered for a second, slowing her stride and sitting herself next to Catalina. Only then did she notice the platters on a tray in Jane’s hands. She had cooked for them, hadn’t she? But why would she come to _this_ floor? “I brought spaghetti for Kitty and Cathy. And tea, I suppose, if anyone would like some.” 

Catalina smiled weakly, scooting away from the door. Jane did the same, her expression portraying slight confusion. Honestly? Catalina was surprised the blonde had even bothered to bring everything up, especially if not everyone would eat it. “I’d like some tea, but not now. First… Do you have a hairpin?” 

If there was anything Catalina prided herself on, it was her ability to learn things quickly. Sure, she loved how regal she stood even now, how she regulated her emotions as well as she did - but there was nothing that would beat learning a song in two hours. Her smile was reflected in her eyes as Jane nodded slowly, reaching up into her blonde locks and pulling out a small hairpin - causing a curtain of hair to fall over her face, but Cathy’s well-being was of more importance than appearances. They both knew that. 

Putting the hairpin in her mouth, Catalina nipped off the rubber ends, spitting them into her hand. Unsanitary? Yes. Required? Also yes. She bent the hairpin into a suitable shape and then proceeded to slip it into the lock, barely. She allowed the pin to bend just a small amount, and she chuckled drily to herself as she saw she’d done quite a nice job for her first time doing this. 

She held her hand out to Jane wordlessly, waiting for a few seconds before finally giving the other woman a ‘give it to me’ gesture. Jane nodded, comprehending, and slipped her another hairpin, which she bent into a right angle and slipped into the lock, turning it to the right. 

Catalina next slipped the pick into the lock, smiling as she felt the inner workings of the mechanics. This type of thing had always interested her; even in her old life, she’d sometimes wondered how things worked. She used to ponder how weaponry and smithery worked, but she soon learnt how some of it happened once she was reincarnated. 

Once, she’d wondered how the Pope’s laws worked. It had been a small thought, and it had never crossed her mind again. 

She heard a small click, and she let out a small laugh as Jane jumped next to her, seemingly apprehensive and giddy at the prospect. While this wasn’t what one might call “breaking and entering”, it was still picking a lock, which was exciting for two women who had been quite the rule-followers. Both women were now shoulder-to-shoulder, and it was safe to say they looked like schoolchildren finding an answer key to a quiz. 

Except, you know, this was for a good cause. 

Catalina’s fingers closed around the metal doorknob, and after receiving a small nod from Jane, she twisted the knob, keeping it as silent as she could. The doorknobs in their house were known to be squeaky, and she bit back a sigh when a long creak sounded from the hinges as the door swung open. 

Her gaze raked the room, scrutinising every little thing until they found a blobby shape in the corner. If this were anyone else in the house, except _maybe_ Anne, she would have just shrugged and resumed her search. Catalina, however, knew of Cathy’s tendency to buy men’s extra-extra-large jumpers and wear them around the house. Jane shot her a glance, mouthing the words, _”You’re worried about her, aren’t you?”_

Catalina nodded, not risking speech. She didn’t wish to wake Cathy from her slumber. She tiptoed around the bed, bending down to where her goddaughter - and she could tell from the small bits of hair peeking out from beneath Cathy’s hood - was snoring softly. Goodness, she really _was_ out of it. 

Catalina gestured vaguely to Jane, and she was pleased when the other woman picked up on what she needed: help. Jane crawled over the bed in order to not risk stepping on the smaller woman, and once in between the bed and the wall like the other two, she began helping Catalina raise Cathy onto the bed. 

It was simple enough due to it being a team effort, and soon Cathy was underneath the blankets, her head resting on a pillow as she slept quietly. Jane closed the curtains wordlessly, and Catalina eyed Cathy’s desk, where a light was emitted from. She frowned, her brow furrowing, and her feet made a small pattering sound as she moved to investigate. 

Upon opening a drawer, Catalina was met with a half-open laptop. She closed it, smiling to herself as she read the note on top: _Make sure to hydrate!_ It was in a hand she hadn’t familiarised herself with, but it no doubt belonged to one of the women who resided in the house. 

She slipped the laptop further into the drawer, allowing room for other things to be set in it if Cathy wished. The sticky note fell off, revealing another - and while Catalina didn’t want to invade her goddaughter’s privacy, she read the words without realising: _I hope you sleep well!_

Warmth seemed to seep into her soul, starting in her chest and moving out. It was a great feeling, and she knew it was because Cathy was, for once, practising proper self-care. She didn’t care if it was because someone had helped her; she was merely glad she was all right. 

Closing the drawer and turning back to Jane, Catalina smiled a warm smile, one that Jane shared, and a thought ran through her head. _Sometimes,_ she thought as the two women left Cathy’s room after leaving tea and snacks on her desk, _All you need is a push in the right direction._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please send me asks/prompts at [https://theleastrelelvantkatherine.tumblr.com](https://theleastrelevantkatherine.tumblr.com) if you have a specific story in mind or just want to chat!


End file.
